Passionate Art: Lessons of Clay and Puppets
by hitsuji13
Summary: Two Kunoichi OC, Aki and Nai, have been assigned to do a reconossaince mission on the Akatsuki. However, on the eve of their assignment, two of the Akatsuki, Deidara and Sasori capture them. For what purpose? Why them? DeidaraXoc SasoriXoc
1. The Mission

**DISCAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any other relating items including characters and abilities unless stated otherwise. Naruto is Copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Yay! I'm so excited! My first story! This is meant to be a comedy, romance, and adventure... My friend and I wrote it in sections. Let's see if you can figure out who wrote what...It'll be hard seeing as I edited the whole thing. XD __It began as a simple question..."What would it be like in the Naruto world and be abducted by the Akatsuki?" Seeing as we both liked certain Akatsuki members (WARNING: OCxDeidara and OCxSasori! Just so you know...)(which you can guess from the title alone...) I had the brilliant cough idea to begin this tale. _

_Please reveiw after reading! I appreciate reviews greatly...I live off them. Ha! Not really, but reviews are really important. They tell me what I can do better, ideas on to write, things that are good or bad. Well, I hope you enjoy this as much as I, we, had having fun writing it!_

_And thus it begins:_

**

* * *

**

It was about mid-afternoon when two kunoichi were summoned to the Hokage's office. One, with short black hair, was named Aki, the other, with long blonde hair was called Nai. They were jounin level and succeeded in graduating the Academy at an early age as well as speeding through the missions as ANBU at one point. They were the best of friends and their teamwork rivaled that of other, longer partnered teams. As they climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office, an energetic, spiky blonde haired boy scrambled down the stairs, clearly distressed. "N-Naruto! Get back up here! I was just kidding!" called out Tsunade. Her light brown hair hung over her face as she leaned around the door. Before the two kunoichi could realize what happened, Naruto was gone and Tsunade was beckoning to them in a defeated manner.

"That boy..." Tsunade mumbled. She sauntered to her desk and fell into her chair. The questioning looks from the kunoichi caused Tsunade to answer. "He was muttering about his lousy missions again and compared to the assignments he had against Akatsuki...they really are boring. This time I threatened him that he would have to be on cleaning duty for this building for the next three months if he didn't behave," Tsunade sighed. Nai and Aki nearly burst out laughing, but they held it in, their faces themselves enough to make each other laugh. Before anyone could begin laughing, Tsunade coughed and announced, "You two have been summoned today for a special mission!"

Aki and Nai stood to attention. "As you know, the Akatsuki have been on the move, attempting to take Naruto because of his ...Condition. However, you heard that even the Kazekage, Gaara, was defeated by the Akatsuki resulting in his near death. Therefore, we have decided to send a search and gather mission for you two." Tsunade lifted a packet of papers and examined it. "You both have exceptional abilities and have been suggested for this assignment. What you are to do is to search the vicinity of Akatsuki's last appearance and track them down. Although we found one of their hideouts, it's highly unlikely that they will continue to use that place. That's why we need you to find and follow any Akatsuki member you find. Remember; try to avoid battle, they are notorious for being extremely strong. Once you find enough information, return immediately. Konoha is relying on you: Naruto is relying on you."At the mention of the spunky kid's name, the kunoichi stood straighter and became even more determined to complete the mission. "If you fail to find them within the next three days, return. If one of you is captured, the other _must_ return. If both are captured, try your best to escape. It seems that the Akatsuki can make people into 'puppets' unconsciously. This mission is of the utmost importance, if you fail...It could mean the end of Konohagakure as we know it. Now go! You leave in one hour!" Nai and Aki replied, "Hai!" and left the room.

Kiba and Akamaru were walking down the street. Akamaru barked and Kiba peered up. His eyes met Nai's and she blushed. She waved her hand and Kiba waved back before continuing his walk withhis dog and partner. Nai slid into her home, sighing. She grabbed her things and paused, looking at an old picture of the trip with Naruto,Sakura, and Aki.

Elsewhere, Aki arrived at her home, closing the balcony window as she entered. She gathered her equipment and a bottle of water when she happened to see the photo of the day Nai, Sakura, Naruto, and herself when out to have fun. She grinned and said aloud, "Don't worry, Naruto! I'll do this mission the way you would since you can't do it under orders!" Aki took on a cliché pose as she promised an imaginary Naruto to do her best. Both kunoichi left their houses and ran to the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu, who were carrying stacks of papers, greeted them briefly, wishing them luck. The girls nodded and turned to the gate. "Here goes," said Nai, her face serious. "Mmm," Aki replied, almost glaring at the path. They embarked on their journey, sure footed and determined, but completely unprepared for what would happen, unbeknownst to them.

* * *

The sun was setting about an hour into their travels. The golden rays of the sun stained the sky orange and red, the clouds like smears of pale yellows. Aki was whistling a catchy tune and Nai was staring at the trees. As the light diminished, fireflies came out, little luminescent dots sparkling like wandering stars. Nai looked to Aki, who continued to march along at her speedy rate. "A...HEM," Nai said, narrowing her eyes at Aki. The ninja in question turned her head slightly and looked at Nai. "Eh?" she asked. Nai pointed at the sky and stopped walking. "It's passed dinner..." "Oh. Now what?" Aki asked, grinning, purposely annoying Nai. Nai twitched and then replied, "We aught to set up camp and eat." "Ah," was all that Aki said as she kept walking. Nai sighed and followed the stubborn girl. Aki giggled and she slowed her pace. "Come on, we've only been out for about three hours. Remember, we have a time limit," she said in a consoling tone. Nai rolled her eyes and Aki finally gave in, laughing.

They walked a ways into the forest and started a small campfire to cook a stew. As the soup began to boil in the lightweight pot they brought, Aki started to speak, "Well, I think we covered quite a distance. Do you think we beat our old record?" Nai snorted and said in reply, "We beat our record for moving the slowest." "Aww, come on, we were walking only the last bit! It must've been about thirty miles, eh?" "Don't you wish, Aki," Nai said, barely concealing her laugh. "Well, we're halfway aren't we?" asked Aki. "I think so..." Nai answered. The food was bubbling and the girls took out their bowls and spoons and began to pour out the soup. "Smells good doesn't it?" asked Aki. "Sure does!" Aki smiled, proud of herself, "Thank you, Nai!" "Hmm? For what?"Nai asked. "D...Didn't you just compliment my soup?" "I was about to, but you complimented it yourself," Nai said. "I didn't say...Then...who?" Aki said, suspicious. The two girls lowered their bowls and pulled out their kunai.

"Show yourself, whoever you are!" Nai called out. There was a rustle in the bushes and a shadow rose from the darkness. The girls strained their eyes, trying to get a glimpse of whom or what it could be."Come out into the open!" Aki ordered, sliding into a crouch. The figure took a step forward, inching into the campfire's ring of light. "Oh," Nai gasped.

* * *

_So how was it? Interesting? Fun? Boring? Please tell me!!_


	2. Initiating the Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any other related articles/ideas, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the characters Aki and Nai are withheld in copyright to their respective owners, me and Xeinai. **

_Here's part two! You won't see much in this entry; its kind of short, but the next one should be exciting! Hopefully... R&R please!_

* * *

"You can come on out, too," the person said and from behind him, for it was obviously a he with his man's voice, another figure appeared. When they came into the light, the girls could finally clearly see who these peoplewere. The first was a red haired man with a blank, serious expression, devoid of feelings. The second was blonde, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail except for her entire left side which hung down, covering her face. They were both wearing the common ninja outfits, vest and all. "Sorry about that, hmm," said the blonde and to the astonishment of the girls, it was a masculine voice. Nai rather successfully concealed her surprise but Aki's face was an open book and Nai let out a quiet, "Ack!", to notify her friend. The blonde narrowed his eyes, but smiling and said," I get that quite a lot. If you don't mind..." He sat down and the red haired man stood a bit longer before following suit. Aki slowly relaxed and sat cross legged and Nai put her kunai away. "Names, if you don't mind," Nai said, looking at the fire. "Ah. Deidara and that grumpy one is Sasori, at your service," the blonde said, giving a slight bow. "Aki", "Nai" came the response and Aki leaned over the pot checking the simmering stew. 

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Deidara. "I could ask the same for you" replied Nai trying to avoid anything about their mission. "Scouting for enemies...like those ruthless Akatsuki?!" exclaimed Deidara. The one called Sasori looked quite annoyed by this and put his hand on his head. "Hmm, I think I heard of them..." said Aki in an uninterested tone. "Who hasn't heard of them?I hear they're really brutal. I also heard about this on guy who turns his jutsu into wonderful pieces of art, hmm. Ouch!" Sasori quietly jabbed him in the ribs, looking even more annoyed.

"Sure..." Aki said, replying absently. "Ah! It's done!" She pulled out a spoon and two bowls. "Oh...Only two bowls. Hmm..." Aki went ahead and poured soup into them and gave one to Deidara and the other to Sasori. "Sorry Nai. We caneat out of the pot," Aki smiled and Nai coughed to conceal her displeasure. "Sure," she said. Deidara was startled and gave a weak, "Thanks" but Sasori was blank as ever and he thanked them in a monotone voice. Aki had brought extra spoons just in case and gave them out to everyone.

Aki watched Deidara as he slurped his soup. She thought he was cute with his smug expression and light temperament. Then she saw something that changed in his eyes. It looked like regret and a bit of something else that she couldn't discern. She looked at Nai who from the start had suspicions. Nai nodded. "Sooo... When are you going to tell us the truth?" Deidara looked up slightly surprised.Sasori just sat there looking bored. "What do mean? We're just shinobi scouting for Akatsuki, just like you."

"Then where is your headband?" Nai questioned, voicing her suspicions. Aki eyed the two strangers, wary of anything they would do.

Deidara balked and he glanced at Sasori. "It seems that you don't trust us..." Sasori drawled. "Of course we don't! What kind of shinobi are you?" Nai glared at the strangers. "I guess we have no choice, eh Sasori-danna?" "What?" Aki looked between them, confused. Nai was silent, then suddenly recognition flashed on her face. "Aki!! Think!" Nai gave a slight gesture, pointing at the strangers.'Them...Strangers...Deidara...Sasori...Shinobi...Missing headbands…missing nin…Akatsuki...AKATSUKI!! No wonder their names seemed familiar...They're members of the Akatsuki! But what are they doing here? Why aren't they in uniform? Why are they so friendly...?' Many more thoughts flashed through Aki's head as she identified what was going on. For a moment, fear played across her features, but was almost immediately covered with a smile of confidence. "More soup?" Aki asked, grinning innocently, ideas fiercely speeding through her head. Nai blinked, shocked at her friendly behavior; was she out of her mind? These are S-Ranked criminals, extremely dangerous and prone to have...Disastrous results at encounters. Sasori stared impassively, his pale aqua eyes analyzing the kunoichi. Deidara's eyes narrowed and he accepted the second serving.

"Aki?" Nai questioned as she handed Deidara the bowl. Before Deidara could even put the soup to his mouth Sasori grabbed his arm. "Nice try," he said in a dry voice.

Deidara looked confused until he looked at the soup. "What?! Poison, hmm?" "You're kind of gullible, Deidara," said Nai, "Pfft! Bragging about yourself and everything," Deidara sighed and got up. "Well, we were going to do this after you were asleep, but now it seems we have no choice, hmm" Deidara said as he got into a fighting stance.For a moment, Aki paused in her slow sipping of soup from her spoon. Nai stood up and pulled out two kunai.

"Aki..." she began. "Hmm? Mmm!" Aki dropped her spoon and got into a crouch, sticking her hands into her weapon pockets. Sasori remained sitting and was as calm as ever. "Ah, what a shame," Sasori sighed, "At least I won't have to wait anymore." The red headed criminal slowly got to his feet and pointed to Nai, "I'll take care of her, you get the other girl." Deidara smirked and mumbled something about revenge and disappeared. "Eh?" Aki cried as Deidara appeared before her. Nai turned to face Aki, hearing her cry of distress and felt a warm breath by her right. "That's a fatal mistake there..." said the cold voice, sending shivers down Nai's spine. A quick spinning kick to Sasori's ankles was given before Nai leaped clear.

In the meantime, Deidara was advancing on Aki. Aki pulled out shuriken and flung them at Deidara. The ninja dodged them all effortlessly. "Come now, you don't think that's going to stop me, hmm?" Aki glared at him and smiled when a small cut appeared on his right, visible cheek. Blood dripped down and his blue eye looked down at it in surprise. "Nope! Not at all!" Aki giggled as she dashed backwards.

* * *

_And so, a battle begins...Who will prevail? The kunoichi on their mission or the S-Ranked criminals...? (That seems kind of obvious, but...bear with me...Xd) The next entry will show you a battle extroardinare! (Not really, sorry folks...)_

_Please Review!! Support is appreciated and gets the job done quicker...X3_


	3. The Battle

Nai charged at Sasori wielding her kunai. Sasori flash stepped and dodged it easily landing on a tree branch. "Flash step, eh? Heh, two can play that game," smirked Nai. Nai moved straight towards Sasori. Sasori dodged it effortlessly, but when he looked at Nai with contempt, he found that a few locks of his hair were missing. Nai smirked. "Persistent kunoichi...I guess I should end this quickly..." Sasori commented. "Not a chance!I haven't even started yet!" Sasori just stared back "I won't even let you start..." Suddenly a puppet came behind Nai and pierced her side. Nai jumped back before itcould do any more damage. At that exact moment there was a deafening explosion not far away. Nai paused to look back "Wha-?" "Bad idea," said Sasori and the puppet jumped Nai, stabbing at her again this time hitting her in her arm. Nai screamed in pain and moved away quickly. 'It's strange,' thought Nai. 'None of these attacks are doing enough damage to actually kill me.' Then Nai noticed a purplish fluid coming from her arm wound. Sasori, reading her mind, commented, "Poison." Nai suddenly felt very dizzy. "That's not fair," she groaned trying to keep herself conscious. "I...," Nai started to charge at Sasori again with her kunai in hand. "I haven't even showed you all of my power!" Sasori grabbed Nai by the wrist and stopped the attack. Nai looked straight in his eyes, not ready to give up yet. Sasori could tell she was just about to pass out. "Life is not fair..." Sasori murmured without emotion. Nai collapsed on the ground. Sasori looked down at the kunoichi. "Be grateful we were told to keep you alive... or else I would have used my other poison..." Sasori picked up Nai and jumped through the trees to find Deidara.

Meanwhile, Sasori's partner was battling Nai's companion. Deidara was smirking the entire time which was extremely unnerving to Aki. It seemed that he was ready for everything, moving with confidence. At one point, he stuffed his hands into small bags that were belted onto his pants. He took them out, opened his hands, and threw whatever was in them at Aki. A small cloud poofed and arather large clay spider was revealed. Aki looked at it curiously, it was cool...But she wasn't for bugs or arachnids. Suddenly the sculpture moved, scurrying towards Aki. Aki immediately jumped out of the way and climbed a tree, crouching on a limb. "Interesting technique. Are you an artist too?" Aki called out to the shinobi, trying to stall as she thought of what to do. "Thanks, hmm. Indeed, I'm an artist, too," Deidara replied from below. A scraping sound was heard behind her and she glanced back.

Her eyes widened, here was the spider! No, she thought, she had been watching it...This was another. Of course! He had two! She was never good at paying attention to the enemy's actions when it was long distance."_Katsu_!" Deidara yelled, forming the seal for _Rat._ Immediately Aki jumped out of the tree when hearing Deidara just as the spider exploded, blasting the tree branch apart and forcing sharp splinters through the air like darts. Several pierced Aki's clothes and skin, releasing blood that spread across her shirt and pants. Due to the forceful pressure given off by the bomb, Aki's escape attempt worked only halfway...Or failed halfway, depending on how one looked at it. "Darn," she spat as she was tossed to the ground faster than she meant to. She landed half on a stone and half in a bush, hearing something crack on her left side which hit the stone. "Ugh..." she moaned, straining herself to sit up.

The world swirled before her and she threw up. Her right ear couldn't hear well and the pieces of wood sticking out of her were painful. She yanked them out with her right arm, flinching each time the splinter slid out. "There you are, hmm. I wasn't trying to kill you, I thought you would react faster, hmm," Deidara said, half apologetic. He walked up to the unsteady kunoichi and grabbed her left arm. Aki yelped and fell to her knees, dragging down the surprised Deidara. He let go and stood back up. After a moment, he kneeled down and offered his hand. Aki pushed it away and weakly got herself up. "Get back," she gasped, rummaging for a kunai in her pocket. Deidara rolled his eyes and took a step forward. Aki retreated a step, nearly falling over,and jostled her left arm which sparked another hiss of pain. After several advances by Deidara and retreats by Aki, the kunoichi found herself leaning againsta tree. Her eyes widened and she stepped forward once. Now, there were only three paces between her and her opponent and it was growing smaller with every second as Deidara walked closer. Aki heard Nai cry out and she instinctively turned to face the sound. Deidara took his chance and pushed Aki forcefully against a tree, knocking out the air in her lungs. He was smiling outright now and he grabbed Aki's flailing right arm and limply hanging left and pressed them against the tree. "No where to go now, hmm," he snickered. "No..." Aki mumbled, nearly losing consciousness because of the pain. Her wrist felt wet, oddly, was it blood? Her thoughts slurred and all she could focus on was Deidara's blue eye.

The stupid blue eye that mocked her through blurred vision. To think she had liked him. Well, before she lost it, she could do one more thing to him. Just as she thrust her head forward, Sasori called for Deidara and he looked to the right, towards the fire so that Aki's forehead collided with Deidara's face on the left, hidden side. Aki fell limp and blood flowed down her face as Deidara, stunned and angry, cringed with pain and lifted his grip on her wrists. He flicked away the hair covering his face and sneered at the unconscious girl. "Behold my wonderful eye! Hmm, you'll pay for that one," he growled as he lifted up the kunoichi. "Come on, Deidara, your bird," Sasori said, Nai lying in his arms. Deidara shifted Aki and stuck his hand into his pocketand produced a clay bird after a moment. He released it and it turned into a massive creation that could hold all of them comfortably. They leaped onto it and the gigantic clay animal threw itself into the black sky, leaving the fire to burn itself out and the soup to burn, both smoldering black smoke.


	4. The Cave of Darkness

When Aki awoke, she was no longer in the forest that was familiar to her. It was dark, damp, and cold; the very things she did not like. She was laying there, on her back, her eyelids barely cracked open and staring at the black and gray stone ceiling, trying to register where she was. A wet droplet landed on her cheek. "A...Cave?" she croaked, trying to sit up. Pain shot through her left arm, and her entire body ached. Her head throbbed and her torso felt stiff. She groggily tried to remember what happened, sitting there silently. Suddenly, everything came back, crashing down on her now frail shoulders. "Nai!" she called out hoarsely,clinging to the hope that the Akatsuki members had brought her too. A shuffling noise, then, "Aki...?" "Nai! It's me! Over here! I can't move much...You?" Aki called out, her voice scratchy from the cold. "I think...Wait a second," Nai replied from Aki's right. As Aki was about to reply, her eyes screamed with pain and she scrunched her eyelids shut. Nai hissed as she also experienced the painful feeling.

"Awake now, hmm?" Aki slowly opened her eyes and shielded them from the bright light with her good arm. Standing in front of a rectangle of white light, was the shadowy figure of Deidara, the S-Ranked criminal who was a part of the Akatsuki, the dangerous organization.

"C'mon you two. Get up, hmm," said Deidara as he came closer with a smirk on his face. "Eh? Oh its you..."said Aki uninterested. Nai laughed, "What makes you think we'll come with you?" Nai slowly got up, ready to fight. Aki had a little more trouble, but did the same. Deidara just sighed. "You guys never give up hmm?" Nai just grinned."We'll go 'cuz we feel like it." Deidara laughed. "It's the same thing, hmm." "Just shut up and lead the way blonde!" spat Aki. Deidara pretended to sniff, wiping an imaginary tear."Ohh that hurt, hmm..." Aki and Nai slowly followed Deidara out of the cave and into a long stone hallway. They walked like this fora long while, withno change of scenery,when suddenly a figure jumped out of a hidden nook."YAY! Tobi heard Deidara and Sasori have prisoners!" said the stranger, his voice slightly muffled because of a mask. His mask was orange and spiraled into a small black circle where his right eye could see through. Deidara, grimaced when the energetic person leaped out and replied with distaste,"Yeah we do. It was too easy, hmm." Aki hissed and Nai grumbled about not even starting to fight. "Can Tobi come with you?" said the masked figure, his voice eager. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. Lets just go, hmm." said Deidara in a bored voice. The odd group marched down the stone tunnel, well, it was more limping than marching for Aki and Nai was purposely walking slow to drag their speed. Deidara was in the lead and Tobi, as he stated many times, was the caboose. Even so, the eager character kept speeding up and walked by Deidara's side, much to the blonde's annoyance. Soon afterwards, the group finally stopped at a big opening blocked by a massive stone.

"Thanks for your help, Tobi, hmm," said Deidara in a way that meant the very opposite. "Welcome! Tobi loves to help!" Tobi turned and left quickly, his dark form disappearing quickly. "What a nuisance! Hmm," Deidara snorted and he turned to the giant stone. His back faced the girls, so they couldn't tell what he was doing, but what ever he did, the stone rose up, through the ceiling to the girls' astonishment. Seeing their shocked faces, Deidara couldn't help but brag and say that there was a shaft for the stone to rise up in. The girls tucked away that piece of information, just in case. When the rock was out of the way, the girls could only see a black hole before them. "Go on, hmm," Deidara ordered giving them a rough push. Aki nearly fell, pain constricting her body. Before Nai could react, Deidara caught the collar of Aki's shirt and pulled her back up. Aki grit her teeth and yanked (rather weakly) her torn vest from his grasp. "Come on Nai," Aki said, miffed and she stalked into the darkness. Nai could only follow her, hoping that her friend wouldn't fall. Deidara rolled his eyes and followed them in, letting the stone barrier drop down.

There was a crackling sound, and a shuddering image appeared. It was a hologram, or at least it acted like one. It was a fuzzy image of an Akatsuki member, obvious because of the faint image of the cloak and clouds. However, this person carried an air of authority that demanded one to pay attention even though it was only a blurry image. "Deidara, where did you say you found these girls?" said a low, voice, slightly crackly due to the holographic properties. "Uhm...'Round Konoha, in a forest," Deidara replied, waving his arm back. The figure turned and faced the trio. "Due to various problems...We need more subordinates. Not true members of the Akatsuki, but underdogs who are willing to cooperate. Unfortunately, the last few we had from Sunagakure were...Lost. We need more, and obviously, Konoha ninja are needed at this time. Therefore...Sasori..."

A shadow moved somewhere in the far recesses of darkness and it replied, "At you're disposal, leader." The kunoichi tensed, having a bad premonition. "I'll leave it to you," said the man, the leader, and he disappeared. Sasori, the shadowy figure in the back, gave a short laugh and walked towards the girls. "Two choices," he said, getting straight to the point, "Join willingly, or be used as ...puppets, following every whim of this organization without knowing." Sweat beaded Aki's forehead as she desperately thought of a way out. Nai was thinking just as fast, calculating their chances. Both girls came to the same conclusion; there was no escape. Feeling faint, Aki slid to her knees, letting pain wash over her as she did so. Nai felt Aki's presence shrink and she crouched next to her. "Well?" Nai asked her. "I...can't think of anything." "Stop whispering, hmm," Deidara called out, irritated. "Just makeup your mind or we'll do it for you." Sasori growled, "You mean _I'll_ do it." Nai closed her eyes and was about to shout out that they would never willingly oblige when Aki whispered, "We'll work..." "What?" exclaimed Nai at the same moment Deidara said it, his mouth open in surprise. "We'll work for this organization," Aki said, hanging her head, letting the black hair cover her face.

Deidara regained his composure and smirked. Sasori said nothing and Nai was staring at Aki, disbelief covering her face. Anger rose within her and, before she could shout at Aki, Sasori said quietly, "Take them back...Separate their rooms.""Good riddance!"snarled Nai as she stood up and stomped to the stone. Aki sat where she was, her body refusing to move."Nai...Wait,"she said weakly. Nai ignored her and snapped at Deidara, "Open this already!" Deidara's grin widened and Sasori silently walked to the stone and let it move. Since Aki apparently couldn't stand, Deidara picked her up and walked out the doorway. "Nai!" Aki called out. Nai turned her head and followed Sasori and was led out of Aki's view.

"Heh, you got what you deserved, hmm? Betraying your friend and country," Deidara stated. Aki glared at him for a moment and looked down. "You don't have to carry me," she began, her voice stiff. "If I don't, how are you gonna get into your room? I don't want to get in trouble for your stupid ideas, hmm," he said. It was silent for a while as they traveled down the tunnel, Aki lying in Deidara's strong arms. Then Aki murmured, "I didn't poison your soup." She felt Deidara looking at her weird and said aloud, "I just thought you ought to know..." Deidara grunted and replied, "Well, I didn't use the amount of explosive power as much as I wanted to when I fought you..." Aki narrowed her eyes, "It was such a nice moment right there and you had to go and ruin it!" Deidara snorted and stopped. "Nice moment? You shouldn't be speaking of nice moments. I could kill you right now with my fantastic explosive creations, hmm!" Aki fell silent, but then she retorted, "What's with your grunting? It's unnecessary and...strange." Deidara stiffened but decided to keep quiet. It was disturbing, but oddly, she liked his style of talking. Eventually, they arrived at a bolted door. Deidara put Aki down, unlocked the door, and picked Aki back up to place her within the cell. "Stay put now, hmm," Deidara sniggered. Aki clenched her fists, "Like I have a choice, blondie!" In response, Deidara waved his hand, showing a smiling mouth in his palm. Aki gaped at it as the door slammed shut.

Sasori smirked as he watched the enraged kunoichi walk down the hall. Nai noticed this. "What are you smiling at?' she said quite annoyed. "Nothing," he said quickly going back to his serious look. They continued to walk down the hallway in silence. Nai was still trying to think of a way out of this. The more outcomes she thought out, the madder she became. Sasori finally stopped at a door. He tried to open the door but it was stuck. Still furious with Aki by giving in to the Akatsuki, she punched the door and it flew open coming off the hinges. "Temper, temper…" Sasori mumbled under his breath. "Oh shut up," hissed Nai. She walked in the room and sat in a corner. Sasori put the door back in place and locked it. While walking away from the door Sasori mumbled, "Persistent kunoichi." "I heard that!" Nai called from the cell. Sasori continued to walk down the hall while Nai just sat in the corner of the cell thinking about what she just got herself into.

Aki sat in a corner of the tight room, breathing heavily, steam rising with every breath. She shuddered; her light clothing was nothing in this cold pit. She put her head against the wall, willing the pain in her left arm to fade away. The cuts in her torso were barely scabbed over and felt tight. She pulled her knees closer to her body, huddling against the stone. "I'm sorry Nai..." she whispered, closing her eyes as darkness settled itself around her.

Nai sat in her corner forgetting about the cold and the pain coming from her wounds. She just sat in the darkness thinking about everything that happened. "I promise I'll get us out of this Aki," she said to herself. Suddenly Nai felt dizzy.

"Again?" she mumbled to herself. 'Probably some poison still in my system' she assumed. This time she didn't fight it. She was angry and exhausted so all she wanted to do was rest. She felt herself nod off again into blackness.


End file.
